Sunrise, Sunset
by latafmodginkianp37
Summary: The night has come and the only thing that is keeping Sunako awake is the creature of the light. Spoilers if you have not read Perfect Girl Evolution volume 20.
1. Sunrise

Chapter 1: Sunrise

Disclaimer: Perfect Girl Evolution is not owned by me.

Summary: Takes place in between the lines of the story after chapter 70.

* * *

(Kyohei's POV)

Kyohei walks up to Sunako's door and notices that it was unlock, so he decides to just go in. It is past midnight, where twilight is at its peak and the stars in the sky, shine. He walks toward the window to see the night sky. Hoping the stars do not cheat him tonight. Kyohei begins to watch some horror genres from Sunako's collection of DVDs. After a couple of mintues pasted by. Kyohei noticed something, but ignored it. While watching Ringu Kyohei felt something strange in the air. Being drawn in, Kyohei begins to walk up to Sunako's bed.

_"What the heck is she doing? She looks different than she usually does." _Unconsicously Kyohei was attracted to her and he was surprisingly oblivious to the fact.

So Kyohei begins to approach Sunako's bed while the "Ringu" movie is still playing. The music of the girl coming out of the television set really adds to the suspense. Kyohei then feels a bit drawn to Sunako for some unknown reason. He tries to move away and return to the cilmax of the movie, but Sunako begins to move on the bed. Leaving Kyohei to query about Sunako.

_I cannot sleep, so I thought watching horror movies would help. Why is she acting weird today? Well she has done stranger things, yet today feels a bit different. It is past midnight and she looks like she is afraid of something. _Being the typical man Kyohei was he tried to put the worrry aside and continue on watching Ringu. But then he noticed that Sunako was breathing heavily. So he begins to approach her again.

Kyohei then touches Sunako's forehead to check if she has the cold. She does stop of a while, but then she begins to open her eyes a little bit, causing Kyohei to run to the window and open it and stays there for a while. Then he returns to Sunako's side.

* * *

(_Sunako's Point Of View_)

_"I am in a dream; I know that I can escape from it, but for some reason I cannot evade the creature of the light, where ever I go. I always run away from him, but some how he knows where to find me. It is like a connection that cannot be broken with time. We always attack each other and sometimes it does hurt. But why should I be thinking of him now? He is now in my head, after that kiss he gave me during school. It is not forgivable; I am sorry my friends I have been touched by the creature of light again." _

Sunako did not notice that her door was open or the fact that Kyohei went inside her room, either. Since she was half-alseep and half-awake she thought everything was a dream.

"_Who does the being of light think he is? Even looking at him reminds me of our kiss; when those lips touch mine. He always finds a way to make my nose bleed, crimson."_

"_I want to be in the darkness; some place I belong to, not with him."_

"_Sleeping will get him off my mind."_

"She sleeps in her dreams. I wonder of who she dreams of, maybe of me?"

"_I'll have to find a new goal and that is not to kill him, but to embrace. So I will condition myselt to become immune to him like a disease." _Sunako knew this new apsiration would not help her deal with Kyohei, but it did not hurt to try something different once in a while. She guessed it was better than her others plans like, killing him.

Sunako was in her room, grotesquely grim on the inside with nothing in the world to care for other than her friends. She hears the sound of the wind which makes the curtains move, yet the noise is distracted by image of the person is nebulous, so she cannot tell who actually came into her room at this time. The candles are still on, adding an atrocious feel to it because there was crimson on all four corners of the room. Yet, Sunako was not disturbed by this nor found it beautiful.

"_It does not feel like a dream, because if it was everything would have a phantasmagoric feel to it."_

"_Instead I feel a presence with it sharp eyes, it stares at me. I feel paralyzed, I cannot do anything, and maybe this is a dream."_

"_But who would I be dreaming about? It does not make any sense. I'll wake up any minute now, even though it feels natural."_

"_My body feels warm, but I do not know why and that is when I know I can move my body. When I sit up I feel like I am being controlled like a puppet on strings. So who is the puppeteer?" _

"_My eyes are closed now, yet I can tell where everything is; as if it was an extension of my body." _

After walking back and forth from the window. Kyohei continues to watch Sunako from the window and finally begins to walk to her.

Sunako opens her eyes and sees a creature staring back at her with its magnificent glaze that hypnotizes her sub- conscious. Focusing on the creature sitting on her bed; now she begins to see the subtle texture of the clothing on its body, as the fabric fits so perfectly, like it was made for it. The light is now so blinding as it usually is. This surprises her as she sees the creature being to move it's hand toward her face. She cannot take her eyes off the petty creature sitting with her. She cannot move a way from its touch. She cannot find an excuse to hit it.Sunako creates an analysis of ramification, because if she is correct, her plan has already been set in motion.

"_I begin to talk to the creature."_

"You speak to me, but I cannot hear you. What are you saying?"

"Whispering speechless words from those lips, creamy, and smooth; ones I would like to take."

"_Dawn is barely here, yet I feel sleepy."_

"_The sun is rising but I only feel it, so why can't I see it; for I am bored and staying up late at night, like this can only keep up late."_

"I notice her eyes fluttering as they try to focus themselves she begins to come closer, diminishing the distance between our bodies."

"It is almost intoxicating, smelling her body next to mine."

Kyohei was just saying things in his head, instead of acting on them, because he was afraid that Sunako might wake up. Since Sunako was more that just asleep, she seemed to be in a dream like state, so things that are happening might appear to be in her dream and this made Kyohei grin.

"I am surprised that she has not attack or even tried to butcher me to death, but two can play that game."

* * *

Author's Note: I write at my own pace; Read and Review.


	2. Sunset

Sunset

Disclaimer: Perfect Girl Evolution is not owned by me.

Couple: Sunako + Kyohei

Summary: Takes place in between the lines of the story after chapter 70.

Author's Note: The story felt short so I am making this chapter lengthy. Then Read and Review it.

* * *

**In Sunako's room**

Kyohei was just staring at Sunako, for what seemed like an eternity because she looked like she was under a spell, one which, he put on her exactly on the day they first met. Feeling the breeze coming from the open window through the room, it aroused his senses, making him feel more conscious about his body when Sunako was getting closer. She looked to be in a trance but that did not stop her from her actually mission. Sunako was using her brain to think of what to do next; to get out of the situation she may have unconsciously had gotten herself into. She was sensing that a paranoia was about to happen, when she least expected it to so she began to gain consciousness.

"_Now my room is pitching black and I cannot see what is in front of me or my eyes have not adjusted to the darkness. Who turned off the lights when I was talking a nap?"_

_"Yet there is a presence, I can feel it's body heat, it is warm and I want to get close to it.Then I fully open my eyes."_

"_What the heck are you doing here? You creature of light! In my room, no less, who let you in the first place?_"

"Whoa, calm down woman I just noticed the door was unlocked so I went inside."

"There was no light so I decided to came in and watch your horror movies."

"Hello? Are you there?"

"_This man is crazy coming into my room at this time of day."_

"I am going to count to three and if you don't respond, I'll have to find a very sadistic, persuasive way to get you to do what I want."

"_So you are saying I wanted you come in and visit me this late?"_

"I know that you have this secret agape for me because as we look at each other, when we fight one another, while we compete; your nose bleeds glut, excessively all over the floor, no, everywhere."

"_You are out of your mind!"Crazy creature of light, nowhere in my right-mind, would I fall for a creature like you!"_

"Hmm, I've got you to honestly respond, now what should I do now that I've got you undivided attention?"

Sunako then transforms into her chibi version and ignores Kyohei. In slow motion (because their movements are too fast to actually see in real time) Sunako turns into defensive mode and tries to get away from Kyohei. They begin to create holes in the walls while dodging each others' attacks. Creating a lot of noise in the process, Sunako basically just plays around as she spars with Kyohei. Yet she begins to get sleepy from all the fighting. So she decides not to fight because it might bother the others, who are actually sleeping, or have woken up due to the noise. While trying to get away from the bed she gets pulled by her hand. Sunako finds it annoying and wants to get it off so the only thing that came to mind is her basic instinct and that is biting. Sunako notices something strange about her heart-beat when Kyohei is near.

"_Why are my stupid hormones, making me act this way?!My heart-rate is increasing so I must be dying."_

* * *

**Somewhere in the Mansion at 3 o'clock in the morning**

The guys began to wake up because the noise was too loud yet it became so natural they would sleep through it but today was different. Yuki knocked on Takenaga's door and found him to be awake as well.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it could be Sunako-chan and Kyohei fighting again."

But it is three o'clock in the morning why would they be fighting this early in the morning?"

Ranmaru walks in the room, scaring Yuki in the process.

"Well, they are teenagers and we all know they are in love with each other, but they seem to be oblivious to the fact. Sunako is the problem though; we have to make her into a lady so we can have that free rent."

"Interesting, Ranmaru I have concurred that your statement may not be far from the truth but we need evidence."

"What are you guys saying? Espionage cannot be the answer to our question."

* * *

**Now back to Sunako and Kyohei**

"Oi! Troublesome woman, what are you doing?"

"So you want to fight and bring this argument somewhere else?

"_Let go of me! Creature of light! Even in pitch black your virility shines bright in the darkest."_

"Is that a compliment? I like that, what else you have to say to me other than having endless fights."

"_What, do you mean? I have other things to worry about, since the morning should be almost here and I have to make food for you guys."_

"Wait, we still have to talk about us."

"_Since when has it been us? I am an ugly girl, who just happens to like to cook and collect grotesque things while living in a dark room." _

"I had a feeling this would happen. Well I'll let you decide yourself and meet you again tomorrow because I'm getting drowsy and I need my beauty sleep anyway."


	3. Twilight

**Twilight**

**Couple(s):** Sunako X Kyohei, maybe some others in the future.

**Plot**: There will be a twist in the next chapter, since the actual series is not done, yet.

**Spoilers**: The characters that are in this chapter are also in the manga.

* * *

(Sunako's POV)

The room feels cold; there is no more warmth in this room, in which I live in. I see the light come through the curtains and eyes begin to hurt. I want to move away from it, but I have to feed my tummy, as well or I will not see my friends of darkness. I begin to wonder aimlessly across my bedroom not noticing that the door is already open. So I thought that someone came into my room and past my door last night; they even left it opened. I glide down the hallway toward something I do not know, yet it feels familiar. While I walk through the house I hear voices speaking.

(In the Hallway)

"Hey! Shouldn't we wake up Sunako-chan?" said Ranmaru

"There is no school today." A young blonde adolescent boy said.

"Kyohei, when did you wake up?" Surprised to see a Kyohei, who looked a bit more masculine than the day before, because he was not bossy.

"I just woke up to the sound of my stomach. Why?" Still a little bit in a reverie, Kyohei almost looked like he was daydreaming instead.

"So, is anyone going to get Sunako? So, we can eat?"

Everything became silent; no one made a sound, until they heard strange footsteps walking towards them. Feeling an odd presence in the hallway, Kyohei began to ready himself for anything that could happen. Ouji (Prince) was the person, who walked through the hallway. Since he was still looking for Sunako, he did not notice the other guys. Looking grotesquely pale as usual Ouji, keeps on walking through the mansion, in hope of finding Sunako. Yet he looked like a skeleton, because he was so underweight. Thinking that maybe Sunako might change her idea. Distracted by noises, he decided to wonder some more. While walking through the corridors he heard voices and decided to follow it.

"Is it who I think it is?" said Kyohei, who was still in a daze.

"Why is he here?" said Ranmaru.

"Let's go ask him," said Yuki.

"Hello! How is everybody doing today?" said Ouji. Looking a bit surprised, to see some of them still in pajamas.

"What are you doing here?" says Kyohei. Who now seems to be in a bad mood, after he heard Ouji's voice.

Ouji looks at Kyohei and says "Have you seen Sunako-chan? I came from far away to meet her again."

"Why do you still want to see her, after what she has done to you?"

"Sunako-chan should be sleeping right now anyway." said Yuki

Just as Yuki said this, Sunako collided with him. In a trance, Sunako still did not notice the guys. Until, someone called out her name. Sunako was off in her own world, looking for her doll friends. As she began to brainstorm ideas, someone kept on calling her name. Knowing well enough that if she did nothing now, she would have to listen to the beings of light more than she wanted to. Thinking of a way to get away from these guys, she said

"Have you guys absorbed your vitamins?"

"What are you talking about, Sunako-chan?" Yuki said, worried that something may be wrong with her. He kept his thoughts in his head.

"We have a visitor. Have you not noticed him, Sunako?" Kyohei said in a monophonic type of voice. Who seemed to be bored enough to not talk about food.

"I am off, to cook breakfast. If any of you want to know what the main dish is, come ask me, when your stomachs are hungry."

Everyone who was awake was surprised when Sunako said this, because it was her daily routine to tell them what she was going to cook. Something was wrong with their Sunako-chan, and it looked to have bad side effects on Kyohei, too. Maybe it had to do with what happened last night. Astray from the fact that they had a visitor, everybody left to their own device. Leaving Ouji in the empty corridors of the gargantuan mansion. Since he had nothing else to do, he followed Sunako-chan to the kitchen. Yet he did not know that no one should be inside the kitchen if she was cooking. So he finds out the hard way.

"Sunako-chan do you need help?"

Being the woman, she was; Sunako morphed into her chibi form and bared her fangs at him. Her athletic body was more than enough to bring his body down to the floor. Surprising him in the process, since he has never seen her cook before. Therefore, he wanted to know what she was about to make. Looking like a cat ready to strike her prey from afar. Sunako attacked Ouji with a knife in her hand.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I want to help you, Sunako-chan."

While laying her eyes upon him, she noticed something different. The kitchen felt claustrophobic and she needed to get out here. In her trance she did not see that Ouji was still in the room with her. Kyohei then comes through the door. While Sunako is in her trance. The light coming from the being become too much for her.

He yells, "Oi! Is the food done yet?" Bringing her back into reality. Then Sunako looks around and finds Ouji on his back. Ouji was pretty weak and Sunako was holding a knife, so that did not help him when he wanted to get her attention. Sunako gets up and continues cooking the food, like it never happened. Without giving Ouji a hand in getting him up, Kyohei carried him away into the other room. There they would not disturb Sunako.

* * *

Author's Note

+ Thank you for taking your time, while reading my unwarranted story.


	4. Candle

Perfect Girl Evolution

Chapter 4: S & M

Author's Note: I notice that I have not updated this chapter in a while. Also I felt that I have made some of the characters a bit out of character in the process of writing this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Girl Evolution aka Yamato Nadeshiko Shichihenge.

* * *

(**In the Kitchen**)

Sunako was still cooking in the kitchen, when someone came inside. She did not notice the person's presence, until she felt the heat that was breathing down her neck. The heat made her sweat more than usual and it felt like she was melting. Cooking tenpura was not making it any better. Cooking got her mind of things, but now that was not the case, because something was distracting her and that does no benefit for the guys who are waiting for food in the dining room. Sunako loves to cook food and she was getting hungry so she begins to concentrate on the cooking.

"Oi! Are you done yet?? I'm hungry. I know that I shouldn't be here, but the smell of tenpura is making me drool." Kyohei said. Remembering what she did to get him back on the day he became Gang leader.

"Get Out! It's hot in here. I feel like melting." Sunako automatically turned in to her chibi form and attacked him to the ground.

"You know, have you notice that it is only I that whom you say makes you feel like your melting. The rest of the guys good-looking as I am. So why me? Looking into her eyes and keeping to clean up a blood bath in a few seconds.

"Shut up. I cannot help it when I see a creature of light, so bright just as shining as the sun. I am surprised that I have not killed you yet." Shielding her eyes from the light that Kyohei was omitting out of his body.

While the couple were conversing, the rest of the guys were listening on the conversation, but forgot that the Ouji-sama was still in the Dining room with them. Betting that he wanted to try Sunako's cooking, Yuki decided to check on Sunako. In the process he left Takenaga and Ranmaru alone with Ouji-sama. They were surprised to fine him here without a notice. The landlady was not even at home, so they just left him alone. Since the kitchen was adjacent to the Dining room Yuki did not take long to hear the notices coming from the kitchen. Being the curious boy he is Yuki walked slowly toward the Kitchen. When he was inside he noticed that the kitchen was in a mess and the only thing that was clean happened to be the Kyohei.

"What did you do this time?!" Said Yuki with an angry face, yet he was crying at the same time.

"Well, you know her when she gets too close to me. I was trying to prove to her that she hasn't lost all of her femininity. It's just hard getting it through her head. She is stubborn." Kyohei said this while looking at Sunako-chan and cleaning the rest of the kitchen, since it was in a huge mess.

"Hmm... Did you try being nice to her? She did not seem to bleed this time." Yuki said while looking around the kitchen.

"Yeah. I found that surprising; she did not have a nose bleed that was probably the most interesting thing she has done today. " Thinking of what happened the other day.

"True. Sunako-chan is also more attractive than just being in her chibi form. I remember when she first came to the house and had those ugly clothing on her." Yuki cringes when he remembers.

"So why are you in the kitchen? Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Oh. I just came to check the food; I am very hungry. Now look at this mess. We won't have lunch time in a while. The guys are keeping our quest company."

"Well, some food survived the ordeal actually. Give to the guys and save some for me. It's my favorite dish."

"Okay. I'll leave for now."

Sunako was down on the ground, still thinking of what had occurred before her eyes. Instead of melting like she thought she would, she fainted. She wished the room was dark, she could go back to her wonder place with Hiroshi-kun. The brightness was too much to handle, but she was did not have a nosebleed when she stared at the creature of light. In a sense, he was easy to understand like the rest of the guys. After the construction of the Mansion life has been different. While she stayed in the apartment, she did not realize that her aunt wanted her and Kyohei to get together. Why was everyone trying to match-make them together? Sunako was still in her reverie when Kyohei picked her up.

"What are you doing? I still have to finish making food for the rest of the guys!!" Sunako said while struggling in Kyohei's arms and became aware of the closeness of their two bodies.

"The guys are eating already, you just need some rest." Kyohei was walking toward her room and did not seem bothered by the fact that he was still holding her in his arms.

* * *

(**In Sunako's Room**)

"You can drop me now. I can still walk." Sunako said in a mono tone that pissed Kyohei of. So Kyohei took it as a command and dropped her on her bed.

"Happy Princess?" Kyohei was smiling with his super intense rays of light on Sunako's face.

In actuality Kyohei was scaring Sunako with his smile, so it caused her to freeze. Sunako did not do anything for a while, because she was paralyzed by the way he was treating her. It was odd and she knows that she does not hate him. So why what is he doing now? As for Kyohei just smiling at he was not helping the situation they were already in. So he decided it was up to him to effectively induce her to go to sleep. The only thing he remembered was getting her to bleed, as the fastest way to make her go to sleep. Then again he did not know what could make her nose bleed. Kyohei had improvise. Sunako started to move away from her bed, since the room was already dark. Kyohei did not notice that Sunako was not present when he wanted to shut. So when he couldn't here her voice he knew that she was trying to escape.

"Shit! What are you doing? Hiding ain't getting you anywhere. You cannot hide from me, I am the hide and seek king.

"Get away! Creature of light is frighteningly bright today." Sunako began to take the bedding around her body; therefore, she ran aimlessly around the room.

The renovation for the mansion actually made Sunako's room bigger, but also included a surprisingly grotesque secret room. So when Sunako tripped on something Kyohei saved her from falling on the carpet with the help from Hiroshi-kun. The secret passage door opened and Sunako got of Kyohei's arms in a flash. Anything that looked scary caused Sunako to be felled with joy and it only got better, because the corridors were odd, yet had spider webs, gloomily presence on the walls. As the walls were lit up with candles. Kyohei followed her in, but did not notice the door closing behind them.

"Oi. Where are going? You don't know where the corridor leads to" Kyohei found it interesting and was a bit curious.

"Don't stop me." Sunako began to transform into her chibi form and skipping through the corridor like she was on top of a hill full of butterflies.

* * *

(**The Secret Passage**)

The corridor was long and narrow, yet this did not bother her at all. Her curiosity got the most of her so when they got there. She was in heaven. Maybe her aunt accepted this part of her or this was something that was already here, but never noticed. The room was full of S&M items, yet they did not catch her eyes as much as the Iron Maiden in the middle of the room. The color of the room was crimson. The room's atmosphere was just right for Sunako. She then thought that she could stay here and no one would bother her. The only problem was Kyohei, because he knew this place existed in the mansion. While walking around she notice another room connected to it and it had everything she needed for her collection and there were so many skeletons down here. Kyohei was talking when he finally arrived in the room.

"Woah. What the heck is this room?" Kyohei was surprised as Sunako when he saw all of the items.

"This is heaven. I'll go here everyday. Don't tell anyone else!" said Sunako, while she was running around in her chibi form, now.

Sunako began naming the skeletons and thought of letting Hiroshi-kun and the rest of them stay here, so that they can make new friends. Since Sunako was distracted by all the things in the room she forgot about Kyohei. From the very beginning Kyohei was a sadist and the items in the room only made him happier. The room only made his mood worse, because Kyohei was thinking of going to his room only in a while now.

* * *

(**In the Dining Room**)

"Hey! You guys don't finish all of the food. Kyohei hasn't come back yet." said Yuki.

"Well it's his lost. The food is deliciously good." said Ranmaru

"Wait have you notice that they have not come for lunch? It isn't like them to miss a meal." said Takenaga while he was eating the tenpura.

Forgetting that they had a guest in the room. The Ouji-sama was worried that something might have happened to Sunako-chan, because Yuki was the one that came with the tempura.

"You know I have been wondering where those two have gone?"

"Don't worry about them, they are practically arguing right now or even hitting on each other." Ranmaru was imaging the couple battling it out.

"Hey. What if something bad has happened to Sunako-chan or both her and Kyohei are in danger? They cannot survive without food."

"But if Kyohei was really deprived of hungry he would be here eating with us, wouldn't he?"

Everyone was talking about the food and how good it was, until they heard a scream down below. It sound like a person had died and were scared to move. Yuki was thinking otherwise, because Sunako-chan was not anywhere in sight. Ouji-sama was watching them and noticed that some of the food looked good, but was afraid that he might eat too much. Even though he looked fragile on the outside. If Sunako needed help he wanted to be there for her, even though she rejected his proposal to her, back home.

"Have you guys notice that they have been spending too much time together?"

"We maybe getting Free Rent at this rate."

"Their relationship has not gotten any better. It is boring when we don't seem them quarrel."

"I was wondering why those two just have not admitted their feelings for each other. It's obvious."

"Hey you guys do you want to go get them, so we can eat together now?" Yuki couldn't get that scream out of his mind.

"Nothing else to do, might as well do something, since we do not have any school today." Takenaga said when he was thinking about that scream earlier.

As the guys were planning on finding Kyohei and Sunako, they did not know that the secret passage existed, but do not fear there is another entrance.

* * *

Author's note: Thank You for reading this chapter.


	5. Conflict

Series: Perfect Girl Evolution

Chapter 5: Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not won Perfect Girl Evolution.

Plot: Randomness. It does surround the love-hate relationship between Sunako and Kyohei.

Author's Note: Since I am a fan of the series, I felt as if the story that I was creating was getting close to getting a M-rating. Then again, I have the readers in mind; so I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind it at this moment.

* * *

(In Sunako's room)

After the guys walked through the whole mansion. From the basement to the rooftop, they did not find the couple at all, then it came to mind that they did not check Sunako's room. So now they are inside her room looking around for clues as to where those two are. The room was dark and Yuki did not like that so he decided to open the blinds and let some shining rays into the room. The guys were in awe because they thought that her room was messy and scary. The room blew their minds away; for example, the wallpaper on the walls made Sunako's room have a Gothic Victorian feel to it, crafted out of pine trees you could have seen the texture of the wood and the aroma it had all over the bedroom. The celling had chandeliers the size of grand hotels with each bulb the shape of raw diamonds. The light from the window reflected from the chandelier made the room majestic. The guys where surprised that Sunako had a better looking room than them, but this was her taste in design. The Prince was also surprised when he saw Sunako's room. The four men began to converse.

"Hey, Sunako's room never was like this!"

"Well, that was what you thought. Since she never put on the light in her room."

"The whole bedroom is immaculate."

"She has the most interesting things" said the Prince to himself as he approached the dolls.

Since the boys were talking to each other they did not notice that the prince was not with them anymore. By the time it occurred to them, a noise was heard at the bottom. The sound sent a wave through the whole mansion. The reconstruction of the mansion was stable and had not been affected. Yuki being the baby of the bunch jumped and attached himself to the closest thing he could find, which was Ranmaru.

"Hey! Get off me!"

"Well, I cannot help it; I get scared easily."

'Will you two calm down a sec, I hear something below."

As the men were investigating the floor. Sunako and Kyohei were still trapped down under.

* * *

(In the Secret Dungeon)

Sunako thought of a name for this Secret room. She just started to think about one while sitting on a electruction chair. Then she when she thought she found the right one she said.

"Secret Dungeon. Yeah, this is the name of the space."

"What of stupid name is that?"

"I was the one who found it, so I get to choose what to call this place."

"No, you did not even know that this place existed in the first place. How was running around your room in a circle give you the right to name it?"

"Then let us have a contest."

"What! What kind of contest? Just to name this room. I can just get in here as many times as I want. Well, until we get out of here."

"But we cannot get out here, since we have not found a mechanism that opens that door. So we are stuck in here with nothing to do. Unless you have other ideas to keep us occupied."

Kyohei was not aware of time, when he was arguing with Sunako. So when they heard his stomach grumble they knew it was a sign for them to get food, and soon. Sunako figured there had to be snacks in this place or something. Still in her chibi form Sunako tried to escape from Kyohei, but also find food at the same time. However, Kyohei was distracted by his stomach; he became angry and frustrated. The fact that he had not eaten breakfast either. Time did not matter to him, yet missing lunch and breakfast simultaneously struck a chord in him. While Sunako was trying to move away from him, afraid of his light she bumped into a figureine she had not seen before.

"Oi!! Where are you going? We have to get out of here. I'm famished and if we don't get food anytime soon, this place will be gone before you know it."

Stunned by Kyohei's treat Sunako went into hyper-mode.

"_**I have to escape or he will get me. The creature of light will make me melt**._" Sunako thought.

Running all over the place, Sunako got the blanket from the bed and tried to hide instead. But Kyohei said, he was the Hide-and-Seek King, so trying to get away from him was going to be hard.

"Get away from me!"

"What are you doing? Hiding won't help you here. This room may be huge, but I can find you."

"**_So she wants to play a game with me? A game that I claim I win every time I play it. She has something else headed her way. What is she doing_?**" Kyohei thought.

Sunako was without her friends and she needed them now. The creature of light was bothering her and she did not know how much longer she could handle his light. Maybe the dolls all around the room could help her disguise herself so that she could fit in. As she still remembered the time where she developed her muscles to look like the picture in her room. Sunako was out of Kyohei's point of view and that gave her an advantage, since Kyohei was still preoccupied with his tummy anyway. Yet, it did not last for long.

"Hey! Where are you?!"

Sunako began to shake uncontrollably. After a while, Kyohei knew she was not going to answer his calls so the only thing he thought that would actually catch her action was playing her game. The game may be scary, but it was the only thing that he knew that Sunako liked. So Kyohei began looking for it in the "Dungeon", well it did look like a medieval space. If he could not find food anytime soon, Kyohei knew his primal instincts might take over and that leaves our dear readers to a grotesque ending.

"Oi! You better get out of hiding or something worse than being alone with me in a dungeon and the rest of your toys will happen."

Sunako was tempted to get out of her hiding, but Kyohei began to rampage. She watched all of her wonderful toys become victims of Kyohei's anger. She could not let this go any further. So she charged at him and thrusted him into a wall that was actually a hatch to another part of the room.

* * *

(In Sunako's Room)

"Hey! Do you guys see where the Prince went?"

"What you lost him, already? The landlady is not going to be happy about this."

"Well, I did see him get close to Josephine and H-kun."

The Prince was actually talking to the dolls and since he looked like one of them, the guys mistaken him as the rest of the dolls. The Prince noticed that one of the dolls were on the floor. So he decided to help the fellow and get him onto a pedestal with the rest of the dolls. While putting the doll back in its place, he turned around and saw a skeleton, which should have scared him. But wait the prince also had an affinity for grotesque things like Sunako.

"Hey, is that doll moving?"

"What! Where? This place is haunted!!"

"Quiet! The doll looks real, but it blends in with the rest of Sunako's friends."

"What are you guys staring at? Are we not looking for Sunako and that good-for-nothing boy?"

"What the...!"

"Ahh...!" Yuki grabbed Ranmaru again.

"Let go of me."

"Woah, he really does fit in with Sunako's collection."

The Prince felt as if he was being ignored, so he rested his arm on a pedestal next to the skeleton. Without knowing it the Prince actually found the way to the Secret Dungeon. Surprised, the Prince pretended to act cool and the rest of the guys just stayed calm. The whole gang saw the door open and heard horrible noises coming from the passage way.

"Holy Shit!! Sunako has her own secret passage way? I wonder where it goes to."

"The noises don't sound very pleasant."

"Hey, are you guys just going to stare at it? I'm going in."

The guys walked into the corridors of the mansion, in the process they left the Prince all by himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Since I have not updated this series and a lot of my other series. So I made it my mantra: If do not get a chapter done after a month of the previous chapter, then I will finish the chapter in one day with more than a thousand words. Yet if depending on the review: each review decreases the amount of time I will have to take to create the next chapter, but it will also shorten the time that you (my readers) have to wait.


	6. Omake

Perfect Girl Evolution

Chapter 6: Omake

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Girl Evolution

Author's Note: This is going to be a long and interesting chapter.

Storyline: Sunako and Kyohei are stuck in a underground basement with interesting things to occupy themselves with.

* * *

(In the Dungeon with the guys)

One of the guys actually had some sense to bring a cellphone with them, as they finally noticed that the door was not going to open for them from the inside. It took the men a while to get to the main room, because Yuki was scared of the dark and the prince seemed to be in reverie. The other two men were oblivious to their surrounds, as they did not see any scary things that Sunako would carry with her. Takenaga felt his cell-phone vibrate and noticed that Noi was calling him at this time.

"Hello, Noi-chi." Ranmaru began to laugh at Takenaga, because he gave Noi a nickname. Yuki on the other hand was still scared and hugging Ranmaru.

"Takenaga, where are you guys? I keep on ringing the bell and no body seems to be answering it!!" Noi did not sound happy and that made Takenaga freak out, because his girlfriend might misinterpret their situation.

"Well, right now me and the rest of the guys are under the mansion somewhere. There is a spare key under the mat so you can get inside the mansion. We are lost and the entrance to this secret dungeon just closed on us. "

"What did you say? You are lost with a couple men and there is a flea under the cat, so that I can inside the house." Noi was getting a bad reception and did not like it all.

"No, just go behind the mansion and open the door and go to Sunako's room." The guys were still walking as they continued to search for another way out of the dungeon.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get to Sunako's room then." Noi then turned off her phone and walked around the house.

While on the other hand, the rest of the guys aimlessly walk to the room Sunako and Kyohei were once in.

* * *

(Outside)

It took Noi a while to get around the mansion, since it was huge and looking at the back of it brought back some memories. She remembered the time when Takenaga confessed to her at school. Noi was brought back to reality when she arrived at the door and turned the nob of the door. Takenaga said to meet at Sunako's room, but why? This made Noi's brain cells move rapidly to understand what Takenaga could be implying, since Sunako and Kyohei keep on denying their love for each other. Maybe, the guys are looking for the couple. The thought of Sunako and Kyohei being lost together made her eyes sparkle.

**_"I wonder what they are doing, now? Maybe, they eloped?! OMG I have to find out."_** Noi thought in her head as she walked into the mansion, closing the door behind her in the process.

Noi was filled with joy that she ran into Sunako's room in hopes to find the rest of the guys, but no one was there. Then it clicked, she needed to call Takenaga now, so she got out her cell-phone and dialed.

* * *

(In the Dungeon Room)

After walking for what seemed like hours, the guys finally found themselves in the room that Sunako and Kyohei had found hours before. Yuki was the first one walk ahead and look at the room. Ranmaru was just getting more ideas what to do, now that he found this dungeon under the mansion. It was quite an amazing collection of toys, because the Prince did not recognize a couple of them. The prince began to check out the creepy dolls in the other room after staring at the Iron Maiden.

"Amazing, this place has been here the whole time?" Yuki said aloud when he began to walk toward the toys.

"Hmmm, now I do not need to buy as much as I usually did." Ranmaru said as he looked and tested out the toys on the wall.

"........." The prince was the only person whom did not speak because he was indulging himself in the creepy things and deciding whether to have them for his collection at home.

"Takenaga on the other hand thought **_"What the heck are these things?! Who would really have a M&S room under their mansion."_** At the same time he felt like blushing and got intensely distracted that he forgot his cell-phone. Well, it was actually a few minutes ago, when Noi-chi called him. So he checked his cell if she called, and out of no where his cell began to ring and the caller id said Noi. Takenaga begins to panic. His consciousness tells him not to let Noi look at this place. It would not be good for their relationship or it could get worse. If he left Noi inside and let her see all these toys and sees the guys with him. Everything was all bad. Sunako and Kyohei were missing. Many thoughts came into his head and he had to decide which on to pick.

"Hello, Takenaga what do I now? I am in Sunako's room. Where are the rest of you guys? Have Sunako and Kyohei eloped and escape some where?" Too much questions at the same time did not trouble Takenaga it actually helped him, since Noi-chi was worried about those two. He finally remembered why the rest of the guys where there in the first place. He thought it best to call the guys and make them search for the couple, but he had Noi on the other side of the line and could not let her wait.

"Noi, the guys and I are in a dungeon under the mansion and I think there is an entrance in Sunako's room. Look around Hiroshi-kun and maybe there is a switch that you might find." The reception on her phone got a little better, since she was inside the house now. She was all alone and she could not comprehend what Takenaga just said.

_**"There is a secret dungeon connected to Sunako-chan's room?"**_ Noi began to sprawl around Sunako's room, which was dark at the moment, since she just opened the door to Sunako's room. Noi moves to the wall in search for the switch so that she can see inside. The switch seemed to be broken because the lights would not turn on and the windows in Sunako's room were open. Noi walked to the windows and noticed something at the corner of her eye and it looked like a diamond next to Sunako's doll friends. While walking toward the object, she remembered what Takenaga said earlier about a switch that lead to the dungeon.

* * *

(In the hatch)

Sunako looked at the new space they found and she did not seem to care she was not top of Kyohei. Sunako thought of something to do, since Kyohei was under her and she could do anything she wanted with no distractions. His light was not so harsh on her eyes as she put a bandana around her mouth to keep her nose from bleeding.

Kyohei as a matter of fact was knockout consciously because she really was a strong woman. Kyohei just laid flat on the floor, which was made of soft material for some reason. Kyohei woke up from his little KO and felt weight somewhere on his body and it sent a weird feeling all over his temple. He noticed that after their petty fight, Sunako had fallen on him. Still a bit dizzy from the fall, Kyohei tried to move from under Sunako, but could not move at all. Kyohei began to get angry and a bit frustrated that Sunako had not moved or even notice that he was still under her. When he decided to yell at her face, he saw something in her face that he had not seen before and felt his hands over his head as Sunako lowered her head. Sunako had a blank stare in her eyes as she saw the creature of light under her grasps. It was time for her to kill him and nobody was going to see it happen. In a way Sunako felt sad, but at the same time joyous.

"Quiet, someone is there on the other side." Sunako voice was different from her usual chibi-form. It caused Kyohei to experience something he had never felt before. Sunako's body carried a essence Kyoehei had yet to see and that made him angier. His tummy on the other hand was getting famished and he did not like missing a meal.

"What are you doing!? Tying me up and onto the floor no less." Kyohei was really going to give it to Sunako once his restrains were off.

"Stop yelling, you'll catch the others attention and I won't be able to kill you." Sunako brought her body closer to Kyohei, as he could do nothing to stop her. She was only few inches from his face, but her nose did not bleed crimson. As the bandanna fell on his cheek, he also felt the breathe of Sunako who was restraining herself from letting all the blood over flow. The scent he got from her was intoxicating and he could not get enough her. Her super strength was not going to help her this time. Kyohei was getting really hungry and he needed food.

"Oi!!! Let me go wait I can get myself out of this." Well, Kyohei tried, but he did not succeed because he was famish and all the energy he had was gone. Some how Sunako had strength to bring him down and it made him even more enraged.

* * *

(In the main Secret Dungeon)

The rest of the guys were walking around and then they heard sounds coming from the walls. Yuki attached himself to the nearest object and this time it was the Prince. Noi and Takenaga were at the entrance, because Noi found it a couple of minutes earlier. Noi suspected that Sunako and Kyohei were still in the mansion. As she and Takenaga began walking away from the entrance towards the others, Noi wanted to ask Takenaga some questions.

"Hey. Do you guys know where Sunako and Kyohei are, because I did not see them when I went through the house?"

"Well, that is what we are actually doing now, since we heard some noises around lunch time and Kyohei and Sunako have not eaten lunch with us. So we guys decided to look for them."

"Do you think something bad happen to them?" By the look in her eyes she was thinking something else and Takenaga caught on really fast.

"Maybe, that's why we are in this dungeon looking for them, since that last time we saw them was when Kyohei took Sunako up into her room. The rest is history."

While walking in the passage way the couple heard a scream echoing and ran toward the source. When they got there Ranmaru was no where in sight and Yuki was obilviously hanging on to the Prince. Noi on the other hand had a weird look on her face when she saw the room in all its glory. Takenaga hoped that she did not get any ideas about this place. Especially, that fact that maybe Kyohei and Sunako have used this room before.

"Where did that noise come from?"

"The sound came from the walls and it sounded more like Kyohei."

"Then they must be near by for us to hear them."

Ranmaru on the other hand was walking around the Dungeon and saw something interesting on the wall next to the dolls. While taking the toy from its hanger the hanger moved a bit and he heard something open.

* * *

(In the hatch)

Kyohei was so relieved that there was light shining on the room, now and not the red hue that was consuming the whole room. At the corner of his eye he thought he saw someone or maybe he heard something.

"Oi, what are you doing? Get these things off of me." Sunako was unconsicous because of the amount of blood loss. Now, she was laying on top of Kyohei and Kyohei could not move or escape, because of his restiants.

"Interesting, we were so worried and to find you and Sunako-chan in such circumstances." Ranmaru was having so much fun fooling around with Kyohei.

"Shut up. Nothing happen and I'm hungry, so get me out NOW!!" Kyohei could not take no for an answer. If no one going to get him out of here, he would break the whole dungeon down. While yelling, the other guys ran to the noise that he was making.

"Calm down boy, everything is going to be just fine." Ranmaru took Sunako's body into his arms, but did not succeed because the Prince saw her such a state and wanted to take care of her. The Prince looked different now that he had Sunako in his arms, he did not like the skinny bispectuale boy that the others saw. He looked pretty. Kyohei did not like the scene for some reason and got angry.

"I'm hungry. Did you guys find the exit?" I am hungry." Kyohei's mind could not think well because he did not have any food in his tummy. Food was the only thing he could think about.

"Yup. It was easy, actually. " Noi said. Even though the atmosphere in the room did not seem good and wanted to get out soon.

"She found out how the entrance opened and used one of Sunako's friends to keep it open." Takenaga said.

Out of no where Kyohei seemed to have strength that he did not know he had and broke the restraints on his wrists and ran out of the room. The rest had blank stares. They did not want to meet Kyohei head on when he was hungry, maybe Sunako would. A couple of sweat drops fell on this faces and they realized their situation and they need to get Sunako out of here.

* * *

(In the living room)

Kyohei was happy that his stomach was full and that he had found a place that no one would bother him in. As he walked into the living room, or so he thought.

Sunako was still asleep from the blood loss. The guys thought they should send her to the hospital, but all of a sudden the landlady came slamming the door on Kyohei's face and knocking him out.

"Hello, everyone. Is my niece a lady now?" She looked at their faces and became suspicious. They were hiding something from her. She could tell as no was answering her question.

"Where is Sunako-chan? I hope she likes the present I made for her when the mansion was in recontruction.

**_"She made the dungeon under the mansion for Sunako's pleasure?" _**Takenaga and Noi thought

_**"So that is why she recontructed the mansion."**_ Yuki thought.

"Can I use the room, too? Auntie." Ranmaru said with a seductive voice.

"No, it is for Sunako, my dear niece." The landlady was already attacking Ranmaru for bring such an idea into the situation.

Then some idea pops into her brain. The landlady begins to laugh and in the process scares the rest of the guys.

"Why don't we put those two in Sunako's room and let them have a nap."

After a couple of minutes of trying to carry Kyohei into Sunako's room they finally finished the mission. Leaving them to their on demise. The Prince realized he had to go home soon or his parents would be worried of his whereabouts.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story.


	7. Spar

Perfect Girl Evolution

Chapter 7: Spar

Plot: Sunako and Kyohei are locked in a room together the rest is history.

Genre: Humor and Romance

Couple(s): Sunako X Kyohei, Noi x Takenaga.

Author's Note: I have realized that I am over due for this chapter; therefore, I must use three thousand words or more.

* * *

Sunako opened her eyes. She was in her bed. Everything was fine, and she hoped that the Secret Dungeon, the others and what happened earlier was a dream. She noticed that the lights in her room were not on and the room itself felt cooler than usual. On the contrary her pillow was really warm. She closed her eyes, at the same time she caught the scent of something new. Sunako never brought incense, but the smell was almost intoxicating. She did not care who or what it came from, because she was living in the moment. Nothing in the world could have distracted her from her reverie. Well, except for someone and Sunako did not realize that until she opened her eyes again. She felt comfortable, safe from the world outside these walls. Yet a thing unbeknownst to her did not catch her attention, until she felt some thing move on her bed.

_**"What was that?"**_ Sunako opened her eyes to see her room. It was pitch-black. The blankets that lay once on her body fell to the floor. Standing still as if a prey was watching the predator sleeping, Sunako knew she had to get out of her room soon before Kyohei woke up. She continued to stare at the creature of light that was sleeping on her bed. "_**What is he doing here?**_" Sunako felt like she was in a dream, because the air in the room was different. The scent consumed the room, while suffocating Sunako in the process. She wrapped her nose with her left hand and tried to get to the bathroom. Even though, the window was open the smell was potent enough to grab her attention. The challenging part was not getting out; it was making sure that Kyohei never noticed her in the first place.

Sunako began to wonder how they got there in the first place, because the only latest memory she can recall is finding the Secret Dungeon. How she got inside, in the first place; she did not know. Sunako became curious. She looked through her room and tried to find a way out of her room. The options where (1) escape through the window from the second floor, (2) open the door and just run or (3) kill the creature of light in his sleep. The latter was the most tempting of them all. The creature of light was defenseless. Well, so she thought, but that did not ruin her mood of finally making her nose-bleeds stop nor keep her blinded by his light anymore. Her scythe was somewhere in her room, but she forgot it. At the same time, someone we know was waking up after a certain someone was making too much noise when she was looking for a certain weapon.

Kyohei's head ached; not from the head on collision he had with the door, but with the dream he had while he was asleep. The room was dark and it was a sign. He felt as if he was still in a reverie. He looked at the ceiling and only found darkness. Then a noise beyond the corridors of the room aroused his eardrums. The bedroom was too dark to be his. He tried to remember what happened before he got knocked out. (1)Sunako lost a lot of blood; she had to be in the living room sleeping (2) the others must have put him in here because of (3) the landlady hit him with a door.

"Shit!" Kyohei knew where he was and he did not like it. The landlady and the rest of the guys must have set them up. From the beginning, when he visited Sunako at night to the secret dungeon that lead from Sunako's room. Kyohei laid down the pillow and thought of what to do, since the lady renovated the house; the windows could be Godzilla proof. The thing that really bothered him was: **_"__Where is Sunako? What time is it?"_** Sunako was probably running around in her chibi form looking for a way out. Running away from me, no less. The cool air from the window flew by and brought a shiver down my spine. I moved my legs to the edge of the bed. As I got off the bed, a different sound interrupted my thoughts. **_"Where is that woman?"_** Kyohei lost his train of thought and decided to follow the noise, which was coming from the bathroom.

* * *

In the mansion, there was a dining room at the middle and within those walls a father-clock stayed still, but continued to click until midnight. The rest of the household was silent. Well, let us rewind a few hours earlier to the events.

"Landlady, what are planning? Sunako and Kyohei are going to kill each other."

"Do not worry about those two. They are teenagers after all and my niece is on her way to be a lady." The landlady was laughing with her hand in front of her mouth as she said those words.

"I do not like where things are going." Noi said to Takenaga as she intertwined her arm with his.

"Just listen to the Landlady; we can finally get free rent." Ranmaru whispered to himself, which the landlady heard and slapped him behind the head.

"Well, it is true. If my niece becomes a lady you guys will have free rent." The landlady walked around the living room brain storming of what to do next for the young couple.

"Noi-chan. Where are we going?" Silently Noi was actually heading up stairs to Sunako's room. Takenaga followed her, as she dragged him by the hand.

"Shhhh.... Takenaga-kun. We are checking on Sunako-chan and Kyohei. She could be killing him now." Walking faster toward Sunako's room, but making no sound that no one would notice them.

Sweat-drops began to run down Takenaga's eye brow. Noi-chan was doing the unthinkable and he could do nothing that might stop her, but also end the situation he got himself in. Or so he thought. Now, he was in front of the door. He looked down at her, wondering what was going through her mind.

_**"The landlady won't mind us. We are helping Sunako-chan. Nothing can go wrong after what I have to give to them.**_" Noi was so lost in her imagination that if Takenaga was not there with her, Noi could have gotten hurt when a loud noise came through the wall. Then the door slammed down onto the ground. Before Noi saw it happen Takenaga took hold of he waist and carried her away from the door. The shock paralyzed Noi for a few seconds, because she did notice she was sitting on top of Takenaga. The thing that shocked her the most was the sight of Sunako-chan on top of Kyohei. Noi's brain could not process the information she was looking at, so she assumed something else. They must be playing one of their games, since they always find a way to attack one and other. Why didn't she hear the noises earlier? In a flash, the couple were gone. Noi saw dents on the wall; along came the noise right after impact.

"Takenaga-kun, what just happened?" Noi spoke in shock as she finally tried to get hold of his hand to reassure her he was still there.

* * *

"La, la, la, la..." The voice was coming from the bathroom as Kyohei walked toward the sound. The door was closed, yet the light shined though.

**_"Why is she singing?" _**Kyohei was not listening closely, because Sunako was actually trashing the whole room to get out of the bathroom through the window. The water went down the sink as it kept on falling with nothing to stop it. The noise annoyed Kyohei. Sunako may be strong as Godzilla but she was no match for him. Kyohei's hand gripped the door knob. In order to remain silent he turned it slowly. Sunako heard the noise. Then everything stopped. Sunako already half way through the window and Kyohei staring at her did not help her situation.

"What are you doing?" The light omitting from Kyohei's body was too much for Sunako. Red blood color the bathroom. Kyohei tried to move out of the way but was painstakingly slow and slipped on the way. Kyohei grabbed the side of the tub while he did the splits.

"Get a way from me!" Said Sunako as she morphed into her chibi form. Her long black hair flowed as she jumped over Kyohei and ran toward the entrance. When Kyohei finally got to his senses he looked up and got kicked in the face by Sunako.

"Oi! Do you want to fight?" Sunako was already in the bedroom. The dark abyss concealed her.

**"He won't find me here."** Sunako stayed behind Hiroshi. The light in the bathroom turned off, leaving the open window the target of her escape. Sunako felt the vibrations as Kyohei walked into the room. In reality it was his presence, even in the dark his aura seemed to have trap her in a reverie. The water dripped down her face toward the carpet below. Her whole body was wet, moist, yet it made her complexion beautiful to Kyohei's eyes as he looked across her figure. Sunako had to think fast or she would get caught. Her eyes betrayed her as Kyohei looked in them and saw the window. She still ran toward the window.

"Oh No! You don't!" Kyohei nabbed a piece of cloth from his pocket and blindfolded Sunako. Then he took hold of her wrists.

"Let go of me!" Sunako's face viewed his, even though she was shielded from the light by the cloth. Her arms danced around in the moonlight as he tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong? You usually attack me first or have a nosebleed." Kyohei looked down at Sunako with angst in his eyes. A weird circumstance he never thought he would be in a this moment. Sunako stopped moving. She looked at the floor. As Kyohei began to loosen his grip on her wrists, she transformed into her chibi form. In a second she ran to a dark corner.

"Oi! You troublesome woman." Kyohei walked in a direction that would lead him to the light switch. What is he doing? No!! Not the light. Sunako moved away from her hiding place, removing her blindfold at the same time. Kyohei had his guard down. In a sprint she got to Kyohei's location before he had time to raise his hand from his waist. Yet the thing she did not forsee was her reaction to his smiling face, as he turned his head to face her. Their bodies collided, creating a shock wave throughout the household. Kyohei was on the floor trying to get Sunako off of him. They arm wrestled on the carpet, neither gave up. Kyohei kicked Sunako in the stomach, which flipped her over toward the door that led to the hallway.

* * *

"Hey. Where are Noi-chan and Takenaga-kun?" inquired the Landlady, as she noticed they were not in the room. Her eyes wondered around for a few seconds. No one responded to her question.

"Where are you too going?" Her arms crossed and legs shoulder width apart. An intense aura surrounded her. The boys to feel anger in her voice as they tried to escape.

"I think they are up stairs." Ranmaru turned around with a smile on his face as Yuki tried to recollect the events that had just occurred before his eyes.

"If you say so, why are they on the second floor and not here?" The landlady approached Ranmaru as if to strangle him. Yuki appeared out of no where and stood in-between them.

"Maybe, they just want to check on Kyohei and Sunako." Tears begin to pop from his eyes as his arms shield Ranmaru from the landlady's grasp. Since the landlady had a soft side for Yuki she let it go and sighed. Ranmaru wipes the sweat off his face, while Yuki turns around to face him with salty tears on his cheek.

"Okay, you better not be lying to me, Ranmaru-kun or the rent will be on you." She begins to walk toward the door to the hallway, but in a flash she moves only her torso followed by her head and points at him. The sweat that was wiped returned. Ranmaru did not like the situation he was in.

"Just walk behind me. I'll protect you." whispered Yuki. Ranmaru looks down at Yuki. _**What is he thinking? I don't need help. **_Then Ranmaru looked into Yuki's eyes, he could not doubt his friend whom he did not want to see hurt.

"Let's go boys. We have a few love birds to capture before the day is over." The door slammed shut and a earthquake shocked the mansion or so the guys thought. It lasted only for a few seconds. _**What was that? Japan is known for its frequent earthquakes but this on is different. **_Ranmaru then realizes that he cannot feel is right arm.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Ranmaru felt a sense of nostalgia, because this was not the first time Yuki grabbed hold of him this week. In all the commotion that was happening downstairs our lovely couple are in a bit of a pinch.

* * *

"Noi-chan? Noi-chan? Are you okay?" Takenaga touched her cheeks to wake her up. The shock must have frighten her, because she fainted right after the incident. Sunako and Kyohei were out on the loose in the mansion, creating destruction where ever they went. _**They have always fought with each other, but it was never this intense. **_Takenaga took hold of Noi's body and carried her. The sound of Sunako and Kyohei's screaming could be heard anywhere within the walls. Noi was in no condition to be unconscious in a situation. She was probably waiting for this moment, it would make her sad to know that she had miss a conflict between Sunako-chan and Kyohei any day. Takenaga walked downstairs, through the hallway and into the kitchen. _**Maybe, water will wake her up?**_ Takenaga thought. He walked to an open counter and put Noi on it as he opened the refrigerator. Cold ice might do the trick, so Takenaga grabbed a piece of ice. The ice slides on Noi's back.

"AH. It's cold!" Noi yells at Takenaga, who is grasping his stomach as he tries not to laugh at her.

"What did you do?" Noi continues to move around in an awkward motion. Her arms try to bend backwards, but they cannot reach the thing that is touching her back.

"Noi-chan calm down it's just an ice cube." Takenaga grabs hold of her arms. As he rubs his thumbs in a circular motion up toward her shoulders, Noi begins to relax. A smile appears on her face, yet it is different from the usual ones that she gives him. It is almost creepy.

"Heh heh heh." smirks Takenaga as he looks at Noi. Instead of feeling cold, Noi begins to glow red on the face. Her hands touch her cheeks and she looks away from Takenaga and notices the location of where they are. The ice cube fell to the floor.

"What happened? Why are we in the kitchen?"

"You fainted, when Kyohei and Sunako ran out of the room."

"WHAT! You should have woken my up sooner." Noi expresses anger as her cheeks transform into shapes of balloons.

"Well, we wouldn't be in this situation if you had not fainted in the first place."

"Okay. Okay, I get your point. Let's go find them." Noi walks out of the kitchen, Takenaga follows right behind her.

"First we have to go the living room, the guys could be still there." Takenaga touched her shoulder.

"What are you guys doing?" We have to find Kyohei-kun and Sunako-chan. They are not in their room anymore." Noi opened the door to the living room.

"What?" On the carpet the two boys looked up at them.

"Where's the landlady? Didn't you guys see her?" inquired Yuki as he let go of Ranmaru's arm and began to stand up to their level. Takenaga closed the door, so that they could talk in private.

"I believe Kyohei and Sunako are going to destroy the mansion this time." Ranmaru said.

"They always fight. It never ends."

"What are we going to due now? We cannot let them continue to fight. What if Sunako gets hurt?" Noi said.

"No way. Kyohei wouldn't hurt her that badly, maybe they are playing a little game of cat and mouse."

"Let's find them first and then we will think of a solution when we have them in our sights." suggested Takenaga.

"I agree."

"Me, too."

"Well, I just occompany you guys any way."

Now our friends are looking for the troublesome couple, who seems to be reaping havoc.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading my short story.


	8. Stupor

Series: Perfect Girl Evolution

Chapter 8: The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Girl Evolution

Genre: Suspense, Romance

Couple: Sunako X Kyohei

Author's Note: I have been distracted lately, but this chapter is going to be long and could be the last one.

* * *

In a gargantuan land, there lived five individuals. Two people were outside in the backyard of the mansion in which they lived in. The girl used a straight punch as she aimed for the guy's chest to make sure he lost balance. It failed because the boy grabbed her elbow, blocking her move. Her onyx hair enraptured his face for a few seconds, but that was enough to land on the ground and use her legs to knock him down. The teenager fell on the floor, creating a vibration that caused the roses bushes near by to disperse.

"Oi! Calm down, I am no threat." Raising from the ground, Kyohei waves his hands in the air. Sunako's legs ran forward, bending her knees at angle so she could gain more momentum. Kyohei did not notice it, yet his instincts gave him an advantage. Kyohei brought his hands to the ground, stretching his abdominal muscles. At the same time, Sunako flew over him, leaving a streak of blood on his stomach. He twitched, as he felt the sting of the of air touching his wound. He ignored the scratch and got up, facing the direction of the wind.

"Oi?" Kyohei waited for a response, but Sunako stood still. Her lace lingerie obscured her figure, yet the wind was trying to do the opposite. Her long hair covered her face, as if she was ignoring him and listening to the wind. Her hands morphed into fists. Kyohei and Sunako were barefoot. Kyohei 's feet slowly stepped on the grass toward Sunako. In a flash, Sunako moved her torso, her hair flowing uncontrollably. Kyohei could feel it, as the birds flew away and other creatures.

* * *

"Sunako-chan! Kyohei-kun!" Noi said, as she wondered through the hallway. Takenaga was close by her side as they continued to roam within the mansion.

"Where are we going?"

"We are looking for them? We will be missing all the fun if we stay here.

"Well, it sounds like they are not even inside the mansion anymore." Noi looked at Takenaga.

"What? Why didn't you say so before? We have wasted precious time."

"You did not wait for me to respond. How was I going to tell you if you are so focus on a single thing?" Takenaga's eyes viewed the outlines that created the curves of Noi body, as he enfolded his narrow arms around them. It brought Noi to her knees.

"Why are you curious about their whereabouts more so than our relationship?" Takenaga spoke in a subtle cadence.

Noi looked at Takenaga; his eyes did not falter. Noi shivered and ran away. Takenaga stared at the empty space before him with a snicker. He walked swiftly to the balcony facing Sunako and Kyohei.

* * *

"NYAAAA!!!!" said Sunako, as she grabs onto the lion statue.

"What are you saying? I cannot understand you."

Kyohei looked up and stared at Sunako with contempt. They continued to stare at each other with not another noise, but the cadence of their hearts beating from within. Sunako's eyes moved to perceive her eyesight. A cool wind flew by her muscles, causing her to stare at the sky.

"Sunako-chan!!!!!" Her aunt yelled at her from the balcony. Noi and Takenaga lost grip of their hands, as the landlady appeared out of no where. Kyohei was awestruck as he saw the landlady jump from the building to have Sunako in her arms. As the landlady was getting ready to approach Sunako, Kyohei's feet did not move an inch from the ground. He never thought the landlady had the same capabilities of Sunako, maybe it was genetic. The landlady was always "lady-like". It was an oxymoron. Wait, Sunako was beautiful, smart, athletic and ..... sort of lady-like.

At the same time, Yuki and Ranmaru wandered through the corridors to the outside, since there was no one inside the mansion.

* * *

"Let me go" Yuki was still holding on to Ranmaru because he did want to see any violence.

"No. We have to find Sunako-chan and Kyohei-kun"

"Open your eyes. They are right there"

Yuki's nails pierced through Ranmaru's shirt. Yuki barely touched the other man's skin, as he could not open his eyes and expect Sunako-chan or Kyohei-kun to be well. Yuki did not let go of Ranmaru.

"Yuki! My shirt has holes in them now."

"Who cares, I am worried about Sunako-chan and Kyohei-kun." Ranmaru signed. He walked aware from Yuki and toward the rest of the people who were surrounding Sunako. Yuki was followed Ranmaru.

"Is she okay, landlady?"

"She is asleep. Now, tell me why my niece was outside and not inside the house?" The landlady looked at the males from the corner of her before she carried Sunako away. Kyohei looked at the others. Takenaga and Noi were still in the balcony, looking at the scene.

"When did the landlady know that Sunako and Kyohei were outside?" Noi looked at Takenaga for reassurance.

"Expect the Unexpected. She is mysterious."

"What do you think she is going to do, now?"

"She is probably going to bring Sunako-chan to a room."

"Kyohei has not moved. Should we do something?"

"Yuki and Ranmaru are ahead of you." As he pointed down at the three males, standing at the stairway, before the back-entrance of the mansion.

Yuki and Ranmaru waved their hands in front of Kyohei, yet their efforts did not distract Kyohei from his stupor.

"Kyohei is not going to notice us, if we stand here. Grab is arm and I will get his right arm."

Yuki followed Ranmaru's directions and they dragged Kyohei. _So many things occurred in less than a day. Getting a good nights sleep was not such a bad idea_. Kyohei closed his eyes, as the men tried to pull him. Kyohei could not go to sleep. He could feel the discomfort from the two weak men, (well one of them seemed to be) as the wood kept on hitting his calves every second. The men were carrying in a position that would have hair, if he was a few inches closer to the floor.

"Okay. That's enough. I can walk on my own." Kyohei tried to move his arms from this grip, but did not succeed.

"We are going to the landlady, so we can apologize to her because you and Sunako-chan are fighting more than usual. Did anything happen?" He had a grin on his face, while Yuki blushed.

"Shut up! Nothing happened. That woman was acting weird from the beginning." Ranmaru made his eyes go around in a circle.

"That is what you said this morning. She acts weird all the time."

"No. Sunako-chan was really weird today."

"Shut Up!"

Kyohei looked at the ground and rotated his body away from the group towards the door. Slamming it shut.

"Is he okay? Should I get him?" Yuki asked

"No. Yuki-chan, he needs to calm down." The landlady said as she stopped Yuki from opening the door.

Ranmaru grabbed Yuki's shoulder and moved his head from left to right. Their eyes looked at Sunako. She was asleep in her bed. The room was not as dark as it use to be. Then Yuki felt a soothing breeze blow by, causing him to become stiff. He forgot he was in Sunako's room. Sweat began to tickle his neck.

"Is she going to wake up, soon?"

"She looks exhausted. I cannot believe she was sleepwalking this whole time. How come you guys did not take care of my niece. She is the only one I have or will ever have." The landlady looked away, touching the dials on her cellphone.

"Sebastian. Are you here?" Ranmaru and Yuki looked at each other before they too stared at the ground with their backs slouched.

"Yes, we are bringing Sunako-chan this time."

"Where are you taking her?"

"I am bring her home."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys had fun reading my story on Perfect Girl Evolution.


End file.
